


Sweet Intentions

by Songbird321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin's a Sweet Baby Angel, Cupcakes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lots and lots of fluff, so much fluff it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's favorite thing to do in the morning is sit in Eren's bakery and be his boyfriend's taste taster, to make sure that all the brunette's sugary creations are up to par (which they always are.) But what will he do when Eren's got a surprise for his sweeter-than-sugar boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, the summary for this is awful. I apologize. 
> 
> This was written for the prompt 'Fluff' during some eremin week in 2015 (I honestly don't remember when it was, it was in the summer sometime!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Oh, Eren, you are a god!” Armin moaned with pleasure.

“That’s what they tell me,” Eren smirked, winking as he set another tray of cupcakes on the cooling rack. Armin took another bite of sweet vanilla goodness in his hand, his taste buds singing with happiness at the sugary taste. He was sitting on a stool across the counter from Eren’s kitchen space, where customers would be sitting all day as soon as the bakery opened at eleven, watching the brunette work. The blonde always came in early to fulfill his duty as his boyfriend’s loyal taste-tester, (as well as to catch a glimpse of the adorable face Eren made when he was baking; he just looked so happy, in love with what he was doing, it made Armin’s heart sing with joy too. He also couldn’t deny that Eren looked really hot in an apron.)

“Will you please tell me how you make them taste so good?” Armin asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Eren only smiled. 

“Sorry, ancient Jaeger family secret,” the brunette replied, putting another sheet to cupcakes into the oven. “Have to be one of us to know the recipe.”

“Drat,” Armin hissed, snapping his fingers. But he couldn’t keep a smile off his face for long. “Oh well. At least I can still enjoy your masterful creations of sugary goodness.”

Eren laughed. “You’re a masterful creation of sugary goodness,” he replied.

“What?” 

“I mean you’re the most precious thing to ever walk through those doors,” Eren explained, moving to the counter and leaning on his elbows until his face was mere inches from Armin’s. The sunlight pouring in from the windows caught in his irises, shimmering and sparkling like stained glass. “Too sweet for this world.”

“Really?” Armin asked quietly, tilting his face even closer to the brunette. Eren slid forward, catching the blonde by surprise with a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Cavity inducing,” he said in reply. Armin responded with a peck on Eren’s cheek. 

“Sorry about that. I know how much you hate going to the dentist,” the blonde said with an apologetic smile. 

“I’d do it for you a thousand times over,” Eren replied before pressing his lips against Armin’s, the sweet taste of his own buttercream icing meeting his tongue. He cupped a hand around Armin’s cheek as the blonde’s fingers fluttered against his shoulders, keeping them stable across the counter. 

Eren broke away slowly, smiling against Armin’s lips for a moment before drawing back just enough to see the blonde’s eyes, blue as the summer sky. “I want to practice something,” the brunette said softly.

“Okay. Wha-“ Armin was cut off as a cupcake was shoved in his face. He hadn’t noticed Eren reaching for it, didn’t even know where he’d gotten it from. All he knew was that one moment he’d been breathing in the beauty that was Eren Jaeger, and now there was devil’s food cake and buttercream frosting coating his face and choking him slowly. 

“What was that for?” the blonde exclaimed, spluttering on frosting as he wiped the cake off his cheeks. 

“Practice,” Eren shrugged innocently.

“For what?!” Armin cried. 

“For the wedding,” Eren replied coolly. 

“The wedding?” Armin repeated, his frosting covered nose wrinkling with confusion. Eren simply nodded and handed the blonde another cupcake (Armin still didn’t know where he kept hiding them). This one was white cake, in a gold paper holder, with a perfect dollop of white frosting on top. Held firmly within the fluffy white icing was a ring. Armin nearly dropped the cupcake as he covered his mouth with one hand, his eyes widening. 

Eren smiled. “Armin, we’ve been together for four years, five next month. I’ve known from the moment we met that one day, you’d be the one I’d ask to be mine forever. Unless, of course, you’d asked me first, that was always an option as well. But either way, I want you to know that I love you more with each day that we spend together, and I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you by my side, with your sweet smile and beautiful blue eyes and your loving heart. So, Armin Benjamin Arlert, will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Armin whispered, nodding his head so vigorously Eren had to reach out and hold it steady for him. “Yes, yes, I will.” He pulled the ring from the cake and offered it back to Eren. The brunette caught on immediately, taking the ring from Armin and sliding it carefully on his finger, placing the gentlest kiss to his hand afterwards. He was smiling from ear to ear, brighter than the sun. 

“You don’t know how happy I am right now,” Eren said, shaking his head without taking his eyes from his boyfriend’s, no fiancé’s, face. 

“Actually, I think I do,” Armin replied, pulling Eren towards him until their lips met again. Sweet and passionate, the first kiss as each other’s intended, Eren let himself sink beneath the surface of consciousness. The only thing he knew was the feel of Armin against him, the spark between them as their lips crashed together. 

All of that shattered when he took a cupcake to the face. Eren gasped, reeling back and wiping white cake and icing from his eyes where Armin had stealthily ambushed him with the cake that had once held the ring. The grin on the blonde’s face was almost too adorable to be mad at. Almost.

“You sly dog,” Eren said, shaking his head and wiping the icing from his eyes over Armin’s cheeks as if it were finger paint. The blonde laughed, smearing the frosting across Eren’s face, laughing with pure joy. 

“What? I’m just practicing for the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave some feedback, and check me out on [tumblr.](pretty-eyes-jaeger.tumblr.com)


End file.
